Raven: The Amazing Race
Raven: The Amazing Race is a 2003 TV Series set after Raven's first tournament. After Kefra goes missing from the group, Raven takes his friends around the world to find her, visiting 14 countries and competing in several challenges. The goal is to find her within 80 days. Cast * Mark McLaughlin - Lamar * Thomas Ingleston - Intho * Heather Bradley - Brhea * Lladel Bryant - Bryal * Leigh Hall - Halei * Daniel Hartley - Hadan * Jenny Senior - Sejen * Alexandra Gardiner - Gaale * Allana Davies - Daala * David Lyon - Lydav * Francesca Kelly - Kefra * Luke Adamson - Adluk * Ashley Jenkins - Jeash * James Elliott - Eljam * Anthony Boyalediou - Boyan * Pamela Dwyer - Padwy * Ruby May Glen - Glema * James Mackenzie - Raven * Rob Rackstraw - Axel / Raul the Brazilian Tank Engine / Etienne * Teresa Gallagher - Gina / Frieda / Natalie * David Bedella - Carlos The Spanish Engine * Rufus Jones - The Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai - Ashima the Indian Tank Engine * Bob Golding - Ivan The Russian Diesel * Nikhil Parmar - Rajiv * Shane Jacobson - Shane The Australian Engine * Rose Robinson - Tamika * Dan Li - Yong Bao * Chipo Chung - Hong-Mei * Sanjeev Bhaskar - Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa - Noor Jehan * Rachael Miller - Rebecca The British Engine / Isla * Yvonne Grundy - Nia * Abubakar Salim - Kwaku * Kerry Shale - Beau the Mining Engine * Gabriel Porras - Emerson * Togo Igawa - Hiro, Master of the Railway Soundtrack # CBBC Raven Opening (0:30) # Where In The World Is Kefra? (3:08) # London Town (1:52) # French Barcarolle (2:00) # Istanbul (2:36) # Sicily (I Want To Go) (1:33) # Enda Ulale (0:50) # I Like To Move It (3:45) # Somebody Has To Be The Favorite (1:06) # Kung Fu Fighting (4:13) # 中国美 (4:38) # Feeding Time (1:52) # Dingo Tango (2:11) # Free and Easy (3:08) # Sometimes You Make A Friend (4:41) # Rasputin (4:46) # Haru Ga Kita (2:17) # Made In Japan (3:02) # Here We Go, Mexico City! (2:10) # San Francisco Trolley Car (1:48) # Baby Got Back (4:23) # The Most Important Thing Is Being Friends (2:24) # Henry's Dance (instrumental) (1:49) * Duration: 1:00:20 hours Episodes Episode 1: England (June 6, 2003) * Day 1: Where's Kefra? * Day 2: Smash, Grab, Smash! * Day 3: What Rebecca Does * Day 4: Plunge, Pull, Pop * Day 5: Operation: Balance Build Episode 2: France (June 13, 2003) * Day 6: Welcome to Paris! * Day 7: Cell Block Sea * Day 8: Manila Folders * Day 9: Puzzle Relay * Day 10: A Bit Tipsy Episode 3: Belgium (June 20, 2003) * Day 11: Welcome to Belgium! * Day 12: Cannon Ski-Ball * Day 13: Monarch * Day 14: Deathmatch * Day 15: Roundabout Episode 4: Germany (June 27, 2003) * Day 16: Welcome to Berlin! * Day 17: Pouty Frieda * Day 18: Power to the Party * Day 19: Getting Tanked * Day 20: Intho to the Rescue! * Day 21: Tentacle Episode 5: Italy (July 4, 2003) * Day 22: Welcome to Rome! * Day 23: Gina, the Smartest Engine of Italy * Day 24: Lake Launch * Day 25: Howling Along * Day 26: Crate Outdoors * Day 27: Inside Track Episode 6: Africa (July 11, 2003) * Day 28: Welcome to Tanzania! * Day 29: Spin Cycle * Day 30: Scarecrow * Day 31: Push It Uphill * Day 32: Buoy Oh Buoy * Day 33: Tarantula Episode 7: India (July 18, 2003) * Day 34: Welcome to New Delhi! * Day 35: Gate Crasher * Day 36: Somebody Has To Be The Favorite * Day 37: Tooling Around * Day 38: I’m All In * Day 39: Deep In Thought * Day 40: Meso Maze Episode 8: China (July 25, 2003) * Day 41: Welcome to Hong Kong! * Day 42: The Monster in the Tunnel * Day 43: Alpha Derailment * Day 44: Lei of the Land * Day 45: The Grand Finale Episode 9: Russia (August 1, 2003) * Day 46: Welcome to Russia! * Day 47: The Beast of Moscow * Day 48: Free and Easy * Day 49: Ivan's Chilly Way Home * Day 50: Donkey Dig Episode 10: Japan (August 8, 2003) * Day 51: Welcome to Tokyo! * Day 52: Thrash, Splash, Bash * Day 53: Phish Farm * Day 54: Step On It * Day 55: Balance Beam Maze Episode 11: Australia (August 15, 2003) * Day 56: Welcome to the Outback! * Day 57: Feeding Time * Day 58: A Long Way to the Top * Day 59: Dingo Tango * Day 60: Styx * Day 61: Vertigo Episode 12: Brazil (August 22, 2003) * Day 62: Welcome to Rio de Janeiro! * Day 63: Mazed & Confused * Day 64: Monkey Business * Day 65: Octopus’ Garden * Day 66: Grave Digger * Day 67: Rise to It Episode 13: Mexico (August 29, 2003) * Day 68: Welcome To Mexico City! * Day 69: Getting Barrelled * Day 70: Combo Platter * Day 71: Phoenix Rises * Day 72: Mr. Severin * Day 73: The End Is Near! Episode 14: The United States of America (September 5, 2003) * Day 74: Carolina * Day 75: Coconut Conundrum * Day 76: San Francisco * Day 77: Hitching a Ride * Day 78: The Batman Wall * Day 79: L.A.'s Zombie War * Day 80: Reunited! Trivia * Raven: The Amazing Race took out 737 villains, more than 9 times the number of Japanese competitors who fell at the Jump Hang in SASUKE 6 in 2000. But that record was broken by the sequel, which knocked out the most in the Raven: Big World, Big Adventures saga. Power Tower Result Category:TV Series Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:2003 Category:Raven: The Amazing Race Category:Adventure Movies